


The Mermaid’s Tail

by kerithwyn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip and Syrena's story ends the only way it can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mermaid’s Tail

Once upon a time there was a mermaid who loved a man.

Love comes in like the tide for her kind: implacable, undeniable, overwhelming. Syrena is helpless in its wake, soulbound by its power.

 Phillip gives himself willingly into her hands; this is a gift few of her kind ever know. She pulls him down, down, to her home, showing him wonders mortal men only dream of.

She devours every bit of him, down to the bone, and lays his remains upon a sea-floor altar. She will visit here often, to remember her love.

This is her happily ever after.

 


End file.
